bdphangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyblade
Beyblade 'is the name of a series created by Takao Aoki. Beyblades are spinning tops made of metal and plastic together, and some house powerful spirits, known as Bit-Beasts. There are two series of Beyblade: the Original and Beyblade: Metal Fusion. These 2 series are then divided into 3 seasons each. Beyblade was originally a manga, written by Takao Aoki. It was then turned into a line of Anime, toys, video games and more. Beyblade (Original) The Original series of Beyblade revolves around a team called the Bladebreakers, which consists of Tyson Granger, Kai Hiwatari, Ray Kon and Max Tate as the bladers, with Kenny Saien as their Bey mechanic, Hilary Tachibana and temporarily Hiro Granger as their coaches. The Bladebreakers are the Beyblade Champions of the world, winning 3 world championships in a row. The Bladebreakers The world's strongest team, with 3 Japanese, 1 Russian, 1 Chinese and 1 American members. They have been winnign the championships ever since they arrived in the game, and they alone must work to rid the world of power hungry bladers, evil ones and teams who want their bit-beasts. *'Tyson Granger: Tyson is the #1 Blader in the world and owner of Dragoon. He is a hot-headed and aggressive Japanese blader who will do whatever it takes to be the best. However, at first, his aggressiveness may get him into tight spots, over the series Tyson matures and finally turns into a blader who understands his responsibility of being the best. Tyson loves to Beyblade, and he loves his team. Of all his teammates, he and Kenny remain the only ones who were in the original team (Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max and Kenny) and never leave. Tyson also becomes captain of the G-Revolutions in Beyblade: G-Revolution when most of his fellow bladers left. They return in the second half of the season, to defeat BEGA. In this season, Tyson becomes a close friend of Kai Hiwatari, so close that they can read each others thoughts. *'Kai Hiwatari': The 2nd best blader in the world, captain of the Bladebreakers, owner of Dranzer and possibly Russian. Kai is a cold and experienced blader who remains isolated from his team because he feels he can't trust them. Kai has an eventful past, which eventually unravels at the Russian Tournament, when the Bladebreakers learn that the man working against them is actually Kai's grandfather, Voltaire. Near the end of the first season, right before the World Championships, Kai leaves the Bladebreakers. Voltaire offers him his original Bey and Bit-Beast: Black Dranzer, the most powerful Bit-Beast on Earth. However, the Bladebreakers are able to prove that even if he betrayed them, they were his friends and would like to remain so. In G-Revolution, Kai returns to his first team, before he formed and headed the Blade Sharks: The Blitzkreig Boys (Demolition Boys in the first season) to show Tyson that he is not the best, and that he, Kai, could once regain the glory of being World Champ. Kai reaches the finals and ties with Tyson, but loses to Tyson in the fierce battle that followed. He then vanishes for some time, and joins BEGA to beat Tyson once again, but loses to Brooklyn. Later, Kai returns to the G-Revolutions to help then fight Boris and his BEGA, and throughout the series, Kai learns that he can trust his teammates and he becomes close friends with Tyson in G-Revolution. *'Raymond "Ray" Kon': 3rd best on the Bladebreakers, and possesses Driger. Ray is a balanced blader who is actually a Nekojin, as the rest of his first team, the White Tigers. Ray comes from a peaceful, isolated village somewhere in China. Ray got his bit-beast from the village elder, who is the grandfather of Lee and Mariah Wong. Although Lee expected to get Driger, he did not mind his best friend receiving it. Lee was hurt when Ray decided to leave his village and explore the outer world in order to make his village proud by becoming the world's best blader, and called him a 'traitor'. This rivalry goes on until the Asian Tournament, (where Ray goes up against Lee's sister, Mariah, another childhood friend) and Lee uses Ray's special move, Tiger Claw. They then reveal the story of their past. In G-Revolution, goes back to his former team to prove that he is as good as Tyson, but loses and returns in the second half. *'Max Tate': Max is the 4th best on the team, and owns Draciel. He is an enthusiastic, quick thinking and friendly American blader. Max`s mother, Judy Tate works for the BBA and lives in New York. He lived with her until he moved to Japan to live with his Japanese father who owns a Beyblade Repair store. Max met Tyson in the very beginning of the series, and helped him save a puppy. The two started spending time together, making Kenny jealous, although he too, befriends Max. It was Max's dad, Taro Tate, who told the trio about the Japanese Tournament, and they decided to enter. In G-Revolution, Max leaves the G-Revolutions to join his mother's team, the PPB All-Starz for the same reason as Ray-that he is as good as Tyson. But Max loses to Kai and also rejoins. *'Daichi Sumeragi': Daichi is a hyper blader who makes a debut in G-Revolution, acts much like a monkey and owns Strata Dragoon. He first annoys Tyson and follows him around for a rematch after he lost once. Fed up, Tyson at last battles, only to find that Daichi is quite tough. When the Tag Team Championships start and Tyson is abandoned by his teammates, he decides to enter with Kai as his partner. But just then, Kai reveals that he is also about to join the Blitzkrieg Boys, leaving Tyson with no choice but to enter with Daichi. They eventually win the tournament. *'Kenny Saien': Kenny is the Bey Mechanic of the Bladebreakers. He is Tyson's oldest friend. Kenny goes to the same school as both, Tyson and Hilary, and is in their class. He does not Beyblade much, and sticks to modification instead. The few times he does blade, Kenny is shown to be good for an amateur, blading once against Kai, once against Tyson and once against Tala. He even managed to give the latter 2 a good fight. Kenny's bit-beast is Dizzi, and instead of being found inside a Beyblade, Dizzi is trapped in Kenny's laptop. *'Hilary Tatibana': Hilary debuts in Beyblade: V-Forces. She is a smart girl in Tyson's class, and is annoyed by Tyson's popularity when he first returns. She tries to get him in detention, but Tyson outsmarts her and runs away. She follows him, and finds Tyson and Kenny involved in something to do with "Mr. X". After constantly going after them, she seems to become part of the team, although officially accepted when her schedule helps the Bladebreakers. Hilary is one of the only people shown to be able to control Tyson, as she is loud, bossy, stubborn and sometimes even rude. On the inside, however, she is caring and kind, and she shows her true self more in the third season, when she stops arguing with Tyson. Hilary is tomboyish in the 2nd season, but in the third, she acts more like a girl. She blades, but only once, with a borrowed Beyblade from Kenny. She stopped, however, after wreaking havoc on a bus. *'Hiro Granger': Hiro is Tyson's older brother, introduced in G-Revolution. He owns Metal Driger, and is possibly one of the strongest bladers, coming after Tyson, Kai and maybe Brooklyn. Hiro also has an alter-ego, "Jin of the Gale". He appears when he wants to test Tyson, to see how strong he is, so he sends him an anonymous note. Ray finds it and shows up, much to the Jin's disappointment. Hiro later joins the G-Revolutions as their coach, but betrays his own brother and goes to BEGA. There, he helps Brooklyn Masefied train, but Tyson and Kai are still able to beat him. The White Tigers This team comes from the White Tiger valley, named after the White Tiger, Driger which the currently residing Tribe, Fang, kept. The tribe Fang consists of Nekojins, humanoid cats (people with cat-like appearances and characteristics), therefore every member of this team is a Nekojin. The Bladebreakers first meet the White Tigers in the Asian Tournament. This is Ray's old team and he temporarily goes back to them in G-Revolution. In G-Revolution, they are renamed "White Tigers X". *'Lee Wong': Captain of the White Tigers, ex-best friend of Ray Kon and owner of Galeon. Lee was closest to Ray on the team, along with his younger sister, Mariah. Their tribe had taken care of Driger for generations, but when Ray proved himself, it was entrusted to him, instead of Lee, the tribal elder's grandson. Although Lee did not mind, he felt decieved when Ray left his village. Lee took that as betrayal and wanted revenge, but in the Asian Tournament, his team loses to the Bladebreakers and he becomes friends with Ray again. In G-Revolution, he is strongest on White Tigers X after Ray, thus teams up with him in the tag-team championships. *'Mariah Wong': Lee's younger sister and a very close childhood friend of Ray Kon. The Bit-Beast Galux is in her possession. In the first season, she is the one to go up against Ray in the Asian Tournament, and then realizes that she still is friends with Ray. In G-Revolution, she does not battle in any official tournament, rather stays on the sidelines, cheering on her brother and friend. Later (in the manga), she marries Ray and they have a daughter, Rin Kon. *'Gary Tan': A big, bulky Beyblader on the White Tigers' team, who possesses Galzzly, a bear Bit. Gary himslef seems more like a bear than a cat. He loves to eat, and has a bad temper. *'Kevin Cheng': The shortest and sneakiest member of the team, seeming more monkey-like as compared to other Nekojins. He has Galman, a monkey beast in his possession. Kevin used to bear a bad grudge against Ray, but eventually made up. He is rumored to be Gary's cousin. All-Starz The American team, first appearing in the American Tournament. All the members of this team are athletes, and each has a unique launcher, in the shape of whatever sportis theirs. Max's mother, Judy Tate is the manager of this team. The names of their bit-beasts begin with "Try-". *'Michael Parker': The captain of the team. Michael is a baseball player and owns Trygle. His launcher is in the form of a baseball, which he throws to launch. Michael is really big show-off, and also has many fans. He also seems to entertain them well; in his first proper appearance, he made an entrance by parachuting into the stadium. *'Emily York': The tennis player and mechanic of the team, as well as being Judy's assistant. Her bit-beast if Trygator. Emily is very brainy and snobby, poking her nose into everyone else's business and using their team's technology to their advantage, which seems unfair. In the third season, however, she is a changed person, minding her own business. *'Eddy Wheeler': Eddy is a basketball player and has the Bit-Beast Trypio. Eddy is very nice, probably the nicest on his team. *'Steven Jones': Steven is the team's football player, and he has Tryhorn. Steven is very mean, and he treats the Bladebreakers terribly at first. Steven does not appear in G-Revolution. In the special Japanese ending, he is shown exiting the hospital with a broken leg. *'Rick Anderson': Rick is a blader on the team who debuts in G-Revolution, and seems to be the only one who plays no spaort apart from Beyblade and has a Bit-Beast that does not begin with "Try-", being Rock Bison. Rick is Max's partner in the G-Revolution Tag-Team championships. At first he does not believe it is important to work as a team and appears quite heartless, but in the end, Max changes his thinking. The Majestics The Majestics are the European champions. The four members are all of different nationalities, all are really rich, and they all live in different countries. The members have no team spirit and prefer to work alone. When they first battle the Bladebreakers officially, they realize how important teammates are. All their Bit-Beasts end with "-lyon". *'Robert Jurgens': Robert is the team's captain, and has Griffolyon. Robert is very rich and cannot stand nonsense. He is the German member of the team and is very good at chess, having beaten Johnny 7 times. *'Johnny McGregor': Johnny is the Scottish member, owner of Salamolyon and the most athletic person on the team. He is very good at tennis and is always challenging Enrique. He also plays golf, but does not like chess and is bad at it, having been beaten by Robert 7 times. Johnny has a very hot temper, and is infuriated easily, however, he can also be nice at times. *'Oliver Polanski': The French guy of the team, who uses Uniclyon. Oliver is very sophisticated and is the most calm of his team. He's also the member who is most helpful as it is he, who advises Johnny in his battle against Kai. Oliver is the most talented on his team, being a great artist and a top-class chef. He loves to brag about these things. *'Enrique Giancarlo': An Italian member who has Amphilyon. Enrique is really popular with girls, he is always hanging out with them. He can be dumb at times, but is really nice and good at heart. The Demolition Boys This team comes from Russia and consists of cold, powerful bladers. After the Bladebreakers, they are the strongest, and this team works for BIOVOLT, an organization set up by Boris Balkov and Voltaire Hiwatari, Kai's rich grandfather. Since they are under an evil influence, htey are evil in the first season, looking for nothing but power. In G-Revolution, they are renamed "The Blitzkrieg Boys" and are considerably nicer and possibly good. *'Tala Valkov': The cool captain of the Demolition Boys who has Wolborg. Like all the rest of his teammates, Tala was raised in the abbey in a cold and heartless way so that he can grow up to become a fierce and strong blader who does not let petty feelings of friendship or pity get in the way. Although he is pretty evil in the first season, and is not friends with anyone, he does become a bit warmer in G-Revolution, but develops a sort of rivalry against Daichi. Tala goes against Boris when he starts BEGA and becomes somewhat of Kai's friend as they enter the Tag Team Championships together and make it to the finals, losing to Tyson and Daichi. *'Bryan Kuznetsov': Bryan is one of the most pitiless members of the team, preferring to attack the blader instead of the beyblade. When he first battled, he was up against Ray, and in that one battle, he proved how merciless he is. Bryan constantly attacked Ray, using the wind as his weapon as his Bit-Beast Falborg is a falcon, eventually putting him in the hospital. No-one could stop Bryan as none of the spectators could actually see the weapon. In G-Revolution, he is far less evil because the Blitzkrieg Boys were no longer under Boris. He is still a good blader but does not make it to the Tag Team because Kai shows up. Bryan opposes BEGA in the second half, but he, alongside Tala and Spencer are unable to thwart Boris' evil plans. *'Spencer Petrov': A big and strong blader of the team. Spencer is the team's 3rd best and he has Seaborg, a water beast. He was to face Kai in the World Championships, and since BIOVOLT could design the stadium, Boris chose a water one. This was to Kai's disadvantage as he has a fire bit-beast. Ultimately, he beats Kai. In G-Revolution, he too opposes Boris and BEGA but is not able to beat him. *'Ian Papov': Ian is the shortest member of the team as well as the weakest, but his nature is no different. The owner of Wyborg, Ian is the first member of the team who is shown battling, in his case, against Max. He battles Max on Lake Baikal, defeats him, takes Draciel and gives it to Boris to add to Black Dranzer's power. Ian does not appear in G-Revolution, but in the special Japanese ending, he is shown with his teammates and fans in Moscow's Red Square. The reason of his disappearance is not shown. Beyblade: V-Force The second season of Beyblade. In this season, new teams are introduced, and the old ones are not mentioned, bar for the Bladebreakers. The main antagonists are the Saint Shields and Team Psykick, of which both have the same aim, to get the four Sacred Bit-Beasts: Dragoon, Dranzer, Driger and Draciel. They, however, have different reasons to get them, which is revealed later on in the season. Saint Shields The Saint Shields come from an unknown village, with an eventful past. Long ago, sacred spirits (Bit-Beasts) wreaked havoc on Earth. The villagers were gharged with the task of sealing the spirits in a rock. However, 4 Holy Bit-Beasts (Dragoon, Dranzer, Driger and Draciel) escaped capture. Later on, the Saint Shields were given the job of finding those Bit-Beasts and sealing them in the rock, to protect them. The Saint Shields originally used invisible Bit-Beasts, which Dizzi was able to record. With time, the beasts become visible. *'Ozuma': The team's mysterious captain, who is Tyson's rival and has Flash Leopard. Ozuma first appeared as a hooded blader in a local tournament, only to be known as "Mister X". Ozuma worked in very harsh conditions in order to be the best, through snow, rain, sun, because he knows that getting those bit-beasts will not be easy. He and his team challenge the Bladebreakers numerous times, and except for Kai, all of them get beaten in the first try. However, in their last battle, the Bladebreakers emerge victorious and the Saint Shields decide that the 4 Bit-Beasts are in safe hands. Gallery Original The Bladebreakers.jpg|The Bladebreakers Logo Blade Breakers (5).jpg|The Bladebreakers in the Original Tyson-Original.jpg|Tyson Granger Kai-Original.jpg|Kai Hiwatari Ray-Original.jpg|Raymond "Ray" Kon Max-Original.jpg|Max Tate Kenny-Original.jpg|Kenny Saien The White Tigers.gif|The White Tigers Logo Lee-Original.jpg|Lee Wong Mariah-Original.jpg|Mariah Wong Gary-Original.png|Gary Tan Kevin-Original.jpg|Kevin Cheng The All-Starz.png|The All-Starz logo Michael-Original2.PNG|Michael Parker Emily-Original.gif|Emily York Eddy-Original2.jpg|Eddy Wheeler Steven-Original.jpg|Steven Jones Rick2.jpg|Rick Anderson TheMajestics.jpg|The Majestics logo Robert-Original.png|Robert Jurgens Johnny-Original.jpg|Johnny McGregor Oliver.jpg|Oliver Polanski Enrique.png|Enrique Giancarlo The Demolition Boys.jpg|The Demolition Boys logo Tala-Original.jpg|Tala Valkov Bryan-Original.jpg|Bryan Kuznetsov Spencer-Original.jpg|Spencer Petrov Ian-Original.png|Ian Papov V-Force Tyson-V Force.jpg|Tyson Granger Kai-V Force.gif|Kai Hiwatari Ray-V Force.jpg|Ray Kon Max-V Force.jpg|Max Tate Kenny-V Force.gif|Kenny Saien Hilary-V Force.jpg|Hilary Tatibana Saint Shields Logo.png|The Saint Shields logo Ozuma.jpg|Ozuma Category:Beyblade Category:Images Category:Community